Celestial Dragon
by NyxFairy
Summary: In 17 years there will be no more Fairy Tail. 7 kids could go back in time and change it. Only few have the power to, one of them born of a dragon's flame and stars constellations better known as the celestial dragon. Natsu and Lucy never realized that their life could be quite so fated. NaLu, Gajevy, Jerza, Gruvia, Miraxus and more! Time Travel! NextGeneration!
1. Cautious Dragons

Celestial Dragons

Summary: When Fairy Tail's three first generation dragon slayers get a weird feeling you already know something is going on but when Lucy and Levy feel it too it just confirms it all the more. NaLu, GaLe, and other pairings to be announced later. Time Travel! NextGeneration!

Chapter 1: Cautious Dragons

"It's got to be here somewhere, Lu-chan" Levy said as she searched through the Fairy Tail guild's library and archive, "believe me, I just had it."

Levy spent a lot of time there in her younger years and still liked to occupy the place in her time between missions with her team and her time with a certain iron dragon slayer. Lucy watched her petite friend as she searched through all the titles their guild had to offer. They were searching for one of the guilds older books of dragon slaying magic to help out Gajeel with a new technique that he was trying to learn.

"Here let me help you find it," Lucy said joining in on her friend's search, "I remember looking through it with Mira one day."

"No, no I'm sure Natsu will come any minute now to whisk you away," Levy said jokingly as she flipped through a few pages of one book then continued on to the next novel.

Lucy began looking through book after book on the shelf. If I wore an old picture album where would I be, she thought to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean," Lucy asked trying to act like Levy's comment didn't faze her when her heart was starting to beat rapidly as past memories with the fire dragon slayer appeared in her mind…oh and thirty babies.

"Oh, you know," Levy said nonchalant, "you guys were always pretty close but now it's as if you guys are never apart, oh here it is."

As to prove her point said boy came through the door calling his blonde partner's name.

"Hey Lucy, Mira said you were back here, let's go on a mission," the childish fire dragon slayer said, Happy following right after him much to Lucy's chagrin and Levy's amusement, "Oh, hey Levy."

Levy waved as she continued to look through each book.

"Not now, Natsu," Lucy said as she looked through another book to help Levy. She spotted one of Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Erza had a smug look on her face with both of her arms crossed as both Natsu and Gray were on the ground defeated.

Lucy laughed at the photo. Gray and Natsu were probably like ten years old in the picture which made Erza about twelve.

It must have been…nice growing up here in Fairy Tail.

"Aw, come on Lucy," Natsu said, "we're teammates and teammates are supposed to go on missions together."

Lucy made a face, this coming from the guy who wanted to go solo before the S-class exams.

"Maybe she ate some bad fish," Happy said as he laughed at the face I was making. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't pretty.

"I'll ignore that one, cat," Lucy said, even if a tick mark formed on her head anyway, "and Natsu you and Happy went on plenty of missions alone right before the s-class exams."

"You bring that up, now," Natsu questioned as Levy watched the two partners get into their usual love quarrel with Happy butting in every now and then.

Suddenly she got this weird feeling. Something…felt…off. Maybe it was just her reader imagination but she suddenly felt like the forces of the universe had just been altered.

Apparently Natsu felt it too as he stopped his conversation with Lucy as he began to sniff the air repeatedly, walking around the room and sniffing before exciting the library.

Lucy and Happy watched him as he left but not long before following after him.

"What's with Natsu," Happy questioned out loud.

Lucy turned back at her before she left.

"Something's not right, Levy-chan," she said as her I the flying blue exceed followed after the pink haired dragon slayer.

Levy knew this had to be something if all three of them felt it.

She rushed out of the library but Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were already out the door as everyone else in the guild seemed to pause as they watched the doors shut behind them.

Gray turned to her first.

:"What's with them," he asked her.

Levy shook her head as she backed away from him and the rest of her guild mates that turned their attention on her as if she wasn't already nervous enough. They had all learned to trust their mage's intuition.

"Well I'm going after them," Erza said standing up, "there could be trouble."

"I'm going with you," Gray added.

Those two were the closest to the two of them since they were a team and have been for what felt like forever now.

"Don't bother," Gajeel said getting up from a secluded corner of the guild as everyone in the guild looked at him in mild shock, "I'll cover Salamander and Bunny Girl, and if more people were to go then we'd just scare them off."

"What do you mean, Gajeel," Erza asked.

"Yeah, I find that extremely funny coming from you," Gray commented.

"Watch it, Fullbuster," Gajeel replied getting angry.

"Gray-sama….Gajeel-kun" Juvia said slightly timid getting in between the two as to put some distance between them.

"Fighting is manly," Elfman commented as his sisters and Evergreen rolled their eyes at his behavior, Evergreen more in an annoyed way and Mirajane and Lisanna in a "typical Elfman" way.

She didn't like it when her love and her best friend fought.

"Um, Erza-san," Wendy cut in, "we should just let Gajeel-san help them right now."

"Listen to Girly," Gajeel said exciting the guild followed by Pantherlily, and in a whisper said, "She knows what's coming."

Now all eyes were on Wendy as Levy made her way over to her.

Could it have something to do with the dragon slayers but then how would she and Lucy get this odd feeling as well?

"What's going on, Wendy," Mirajane asked as she attempted to comfort the girl I some way if the issue was that bad.

Wendy just shook her head, holding Carla close to her as the white exceed studied her closely.

"Well for heaven's sake," Carla said crossing her arms in Wendy's hold, "Just leave it up to them for now, they're your guild mates after all, trust them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cana said taking a sip of her booze. She was worried about Lucy but she knew Natsu and Gajeel would look out for her not that she couldn't handle herself. She eyed the Lucy card just in case.

"She's right, alright," Master Makarov said coming from downstairs followed by Laxus and the rest of the thunder legion. Bixlow laughed as his "babies" laughed along with him; whatever conversation they were having upstairs it amused him. Freed had a serious look on his face not unlike Makarov and his idol, Laxus.

"What does all of this mean, Master," Era asked, taking a note of Laxus' quick glance a Mira when he thought no one else would notice and no one else did except her.

"All in due time, child," Makarov said thinking of a fairly recent conversation he had with a long time friend and pain to the ass of his, "all in due time."

_To be continued- Chapter 2: Shielding Dragons_


	2. Sheilding Dragons

_Author's Note: Well writing this hasn't been easy but expect a lot of what the heck moments. Thank you for reading, favoring, following and reviewing my story. Please keep it up and I don't own Fairy Tail only the Original Characters._

Chapter 2: Shielding Dragons

"And who the hell told you to come along," Natsu asked Gajeel as he trailed after him, Lucy and Happy.

He was beginning to get angrier the closer he got to this scent and two others. He felt as if it belonged to him and that it was in danger so he had to protect it that's all he knew. Lucy ad Happy could come along because those two was he his closest to and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fuck off, Salamander," Gajeel said, "One of the scents you're spelling is mine, and I not leaving this to you."

"Guys, focus," Lucy said not wanting them to get into a fight when someone's life could be in danger. Whatever it was that was happening right now, they needed to get there and fast. Lucy never felt anything like this before and honestly it almost scared her but a mage learns to follow instinct. Happy and Pantherlily flew above them keeping lookout at a safe distance.

They approached a secluded area of Magnolia were mages were known to practice their craft. Lucy would sometimes watch Natsu train here along with Happy, just for the heck of it and would even do some training by herself of course nothing like what he would do.

It seemed deserted. The two dragon slayers continued forward as the sound of a struggle hit their sensitive ears.

"It's there…..huh," Natsu said as they approached someone that Lucy knew just had to be up to o good.

His hair as long as Freed's and it was so such a dark purple that it would easily be mistook as black. His clothing reminded Lucy of future Rouge and nothing distinguished him more than the evil smile he wore.

Lucy couldn't help but notice the two figures that he was towering above. Why they were just children for crying out loud. There was one boy and one girl which the boy looked older. The girl was hiding behind the boy so Lucy could hardly get a good look at her but she could at least tell that she was trembling in fear of the man as the boy tried to hold his ground but she could tell that they were both clearly exhausted.

The boy's clothes were dirty and torn as if he'd been in the fight of his life but he still held determination in his eyes as he glanced at them from over the man's shoulder. Lucy noticed his familiar colored hazel eyes and long shaggy black hair. She wondered just what was so familiar about him and why she felt so drawn to the little girl holding on to him for dear life.

"Looks like we have company," the man said snarled glancing behind him as he noticed the Fairy Tail mages with two very angry dragon slayers glaring daggers at him, Lucy didn't miss the quick look of surprise in his eyes before it was quickly hidden, "well, what do we have here, Fairy Tail mages?"

"You're damn right, we're from Fairy Tail," Gajeel grunted clearly pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to those kids," Natsu yelled as the two were quick to attack the man two the surprise as the rest of them there.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST"

"IRON DRAGONS SWORD"

"Their reaction times got faster," Lucy sad aloud as Happy and Pantherlily nodded in agreement as she felt a small body crash into her legs. She felt wetness were the child's face met her tights. The little girl must have been crying now as she had her arms wrapped tightly around her

"Huh…who's she," Happy asked as they all stared down at the little girl who was once hiding behind the other kid.

"I-I'm…not …sure," she replied going to pick up the girl who couldn't have been no older than Asuka.

She had blonde hair that reminded herself of her own but this girl seemed to have a strawberry tone along with it. She looked up at her with deep brown eyes full of tears.

"I-I'm scared," she said, clinging on to her tighter but shaking less now.

Then suddenly a huge magic circle appeared under all of them even were Natsu and Gajeel were fighting the mysterious man as the boy looked on in surprise.

He stopped, "no wait, Stella," he yelled to her running over to them.

A ring of flames erupted from the circles as everyone quickly moved to avoid getting burned all except, Natsu.

Lucy held the girl closer feeling her distress. Were these kids wizards and this little girl could use fire magic like Natsu?

"It's okay," Lucy told her gently rubbing her back to comfort her, "we're from Fairy Tail, we're here to help."

The girl wasn't responding.

Had that spell worn her out? Lucy hoped and prayed it wasn't worst injuries on either of the kids but she felt a bizarre yet extraordinary connection to this girl she was sure she never seen before who is apparently named Stella.

"Now, that's more like it," He said as he ate all the new fire.

"Wait, I know you two," the man said trying to hide his fear, "and to think we were just getting to know each other gentlemen, however I really must be going."

"Oh, no you don't," Gajeel said as he and Natsu both with at him again but he was already gone.

"I never seen teleportation magic of this kind," Pantherlily said.

All that was in there heads now was what to do now?

Also what of these kids?

XOXO

Stella.

The named seemed to echo in Lucy's mind over and over again as she and others from Fairy Tail watched over them. She couldn't think of a prettier name for a little girl.

The kids they had saved seemed fine now and Porlyusica had assured them that there minor external injuries had been healed by Wendy and herself and they were fine and they had only passed out from exhaustion before leaving.

Lucy also noticed how she gave each of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers as strange look before leaving and a pointed look at herself for some reason.

Once the man had disappeared the boy had also passed out as well. Both of them were exhausted both physically and magic wise. They decided to bring them back to the guild to the infirmary to get healed by Porlyusica sense they found out that the kids exhaustion was magic related and now they were just waiting for them to wake up so they could talk to them and hopefully find out who these kids parents were so they could reunite them.

She looked towards Stella and then towards the boy sleeping in the bed next to hers. Levy seemed to match the concerned look that she already had on her face when they found the kids in danger. She was sure that she felt the same way she was feeling.

"I still don't get it," Gray asked out of the blue, "who would want to attack a couple of kids!"

"S-s- serpent Shadows," a voice said uneasily.

Every one's attention was brought to the boy who was trying to ease himself out of bed.

"You should rest," Levy said in a soft and soothing voice, "you're strength hasn't fully recovered."

He looked at her, surprise at first then looked all around his surroundings it was her, Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily, Gray, Juvia, Erza, the takeover siblings, Master Makarov, Laxus, Wendy, Carla, Cana, and Bisca looking harder at Levy, Gajeel, and Stella who was still sleeping.

He shook his head getting out of bed.

"I'm fine, I heal fast," he said attempting to put his shoes back on.

"Oi, kid where's your respect for your elders," Gajeel yelled, "She told you to rest!"

The kid just ignored him.

"About the man that was attacking you both, young man," Master Makarov said I a way that was calm yet demanded respect, " I believe you owe it to the ones that saved you an explanation at the very least."

He made a hand gesture towards Gajeel, Pantherlily, Natsu, Happy, and herself.

The boy signed and nodded done with his shoes for the moment.

"Serpent Shadows, dark guild, they were after us because Stella here has something that they want," he said pointing out the little girl, "The one after us was one of their lackeys, forgot his name."

"Serpent Shadows," Mirajane questioned.

"Never heard of them," Laxus said shrugging.

"By the way, when are you going to wake up," he said jumping on the bed as he started to shake the girl to get her to wake up, "Come on, rise and shine, princess."

The girl blinked.

"Hmmm….Sage….," she said rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the bed.

She looked around her surroundings much like he did previously before setting her sights on Lucy.

"MAMA, YOU'RE BACK," she yelled happily before tackling her in a big hug.

"MAMA," everyone else and the guild yelled in surprise as the boy now identified as Sage just rolled his eyes.

_To be continued- Chapter 3: Confused Dragons_


	3. Confused Dragons

Chapter 3: Confused Dragons

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for reading/favoriting/following/ and most of all reviewing my story. It means a lot for me to get feedback on this. So here is chapter 3 and everyone be on the look out up to chapter 7 kay

_Previously:_

"_By the way, when are you going to wake up," he said jumping on the bed as he started to shake the girl to get her to wake up, "Come on, rise and shine, princess."_

_The girl blinked._

"_Hmmm….Sage….," she said rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the bed._

_She looked around her surroundings much like he did previously before setting her sights on Lucy._

"_MAMA, YOU'RE BACK," she yelled happily before tackling her in a big hug._

"_MAMA," everyone else and the guild yelled in surprise as the boy now identified as Sage just rolled his eyes._

Now:

"What," Lucy said surprised this child is referring to her as her mother.

"Lucy," Natsu exclaimed coming closer to them, "you never told me that you have a kid!"

"Where has she been all this time," Gray questioned joining them.

"This is the most surprising development," Erza stated coming closer as well.

"So you aren't as innocent as I thought," Cana commented. Everyone else was just giving her an odd look as more questions and comments had come in more so from Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"H-hold on you guys got it all wrong," Lucy said, "There's no way that I could have a daughter…I mean especially since….I don't…I'm a…."

The girl began to giggle settling for simply sitting in her lap a fanged happy grin was on her face that resembled a certain fire dragon slayer. Levy took notice of this along with Erza and the takeover sisters, and Cana.

"Mama's being weird, again," she said laughing looking at Natsu, "right, papa?"

This caused everyone else in the room who wasn't already sitting down to topple over in shock. The idea of Natsu being a father was just too much and more questions and comments just started up again.

"They're in looovvvveeee," Happy whispered rolling his tongue and laughing right after.

"Wait, when did this happen," Gray exclaimed.

"I thought I taught you better, Natsu," from Erza, "now you have to make an honest woman out of Lucy."

"I can hear the bells," Mira joked, but couldn't help but think how cute the kids were. She also noticed that the boy seemed somewhat protective of the girl, future matchmaking opportunities?

"I always wanted to go to a wedding," Lisanna added laughing, "Hey Lucy, can I be the God-mom."

She knew better than most how clueless Natsu could be at times but she was pretty sure that there's something between them that he feels strongly about. That's why she told Lucy to stay by Natsu's side when they were about to go after Hades. She had long got over her childhood crush on him but still liked to tease him like old times.

"Weddings are manly," Elfman decided.

"Eh who cares about a stupid wedding," Gajeel said trying to tune out the idiots around him, he observed the boy named Sage. Why was his scent like his and…Levy's?

Not that he had her scent memorized or anything he just so happened to spend a lot of time with her that was all. Yeah, that's it.

"A wedding between Lucy and Natsu means no love rival for Juvia," Juvia decided.

"Well, I'd be a bridesmaid," Levy added, "I'm guessing the best man would be, Gray…"

"Like hell, I would," Gray yelled.

"Yeah, like hell ice princess would," Natsu agreed, "wait what are we talking about again?"

Typical Natsu, she just couldn't understand why all of this was happening so suddenly. Was this girl really her….their daughter? Is she from the future? Did she love, Natsu? Did he love her? Was the future in danger, again?

She shook her head, thinking of how she couldn't think about all of this now; she needed open space less distracting people and thoughts and for the stupid warmth on her face to fade down.

This wasn't the first time they encountered a time traveler, the first one was her own future self.

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to tell them," Sage said angrily as the younger girl started to cry again clinging on to Lucy.

"But, mama, she's right here," she holding on to her tighter as to never let go.

"Uh, calm down, Stella, It will be alright," Lucy said attempting to shake the crying girl in a relaxing motion to get her to calm down in case flames erupted out of nowhere again. She gently held her closer as she parted her fingers through her strawberry tinted blonde locks of hair like she remembered her own mother doing for her before she died.

She figured since she was so young that she probably couldn't control her magic fully and it was probably controlled by her emotion and also even if she isn't this little girl's mom she still wants to at least comfort her because she's probably just scared and confused right now from the previous trouble they were in.

Stella eventually calmed down as simply sniffing from her previous crying as Sage looked guilty for making her cry.

Master Makarov cleared his throat.

"Okay," he said, "now that she's got her settled lets exit the infirmary and try to get these issues worked out, shall we."

XOXO

Once they had gotten the kids in better clothing and given them something to eat they seemed to be in a better mood.

They had borrowed an outfit from Bisca and Alzack that Asuka couldn't fit anymore since Stella's a little smaller than Asuka. It is a cute little overall jean dress with a white collared shirt under it and some brown slide in shoes. She asked Lucy if she would put her hair back in twin tails for her showing her star shaped barrettes that she apparently loves to wear.

Mira had found some of Romeo's old clothing for Sage to wear and it was some simple khaki cargo shorts and a gray t-shirt and black shoes and socks.

He was currently in master's office talking with Master Makarov about their situation or so she hoped.

Lucy watched as Stella played with Natsu and Happy making Natsu give them a piggy back ride as Asuka looking over at them curiously before deciding to join in. Poor guy now he had to balance the two seven and six year old on his back like a horse along with his flying blue partner as Stella hung on to him tightly.

The four quickly got into another competition of who was the best at aiming a toy gun. It reminded her of the time she helped Natsu and Happy watch Asuka for the day. It brought a smile to her face thinking of how sweet Natsu had been even if she didn't always understand what he was doing.

"Lucy's blushing," Mira said as she placed a strawberry smoothie on the counter that she had asked for.

"N-no I'm not," she replied hastily sipping the smoothie noticed its pink color and the pink of her guild mark.

Pink is one of her favorite colors of course and she constantly found herself wearing pink but was she ready to be fully dedicated to it? Was she ready to declare it as hers and hers alone and by default belong to pink as well?

Was she really using the color pink to help describe her relationship with Natsu?

"How cute they have the same mental age," Lisanna said coming over to sit next to the blonde as Mira returned as well.

Lucy couldn't help but think that she was about to get double teamed. The Strauss sisters were a team in their own way, when they saw something romantic, they were all over it.

"Heh heh, yeah I guess you're right," she said focusing on the toy gun Stella was holding. Natsu was trying to help her aim it. Why were they too darn cute for their own good?

She knows Mira more though so Lisanna's more of unknown territory for her. They were friends though and even hung out sometimes and even went shopping together once but she always felt that somewhere in this alternative universe that people fought over who out of the two of them were better for Natsu or maybe that was her overactive writer imagination?

After all Cana and Levy once told her that Lisanna and Natsu were as close as Natsu and herself once upon a time.

Life is funny she guessed.

She turned her attention to the white haired sisters.

"Uh, what's up, guys," she asked.

"Oh nothing," Lisanna said, "we were just thinking should your bridesmaids' dresses be pink or yellow?"

"Yeah and should we order pink roses or yellow carnations," Mira added, "and don't you think Sage kind of looks like a mixture of Gajeel and Levy?"

Lucy signed.

She should have known that the past didn't matter as much anymore. Everyone was looking towards the future.

Suddenly all was quite as Master and Sage stepped out of his office.

_To be continued-Chapter 4: Curious Dragons_


	4. Curious Dragons

Chapter 4: Curious Dragons

_Previously:_

_Life is funny she guessed._

_She turned her attention to the white haired sisters._

"_Uh, what's up, guys," she asked._

"_Oh nothing," Lisanna said, "we were just thinking should your bridesmaids' dresses be pink or yellow?"_

"_Yeah and should we order pink roses or yellow carnations," Mira added, "and don't you think Sage kind of looks like a mixture of Gajeel and Levy?"_

_Lucy signed._

_She should have known that the past didn't matter as much anymore. Everyone was looking towards the future._

_Suddenly all was quite as Master and Sage stepped out of his office._

Now:

Natsu watched as Gajeel and Levy looked towards Gramps and the kid named Sage. He had managed to teach Stella how to aim better and get her and Asuka both to stop using him like a horse for the time being.

They began talking but he sort of tuned them out for the time being. This was all too much for one day. He simply wanted to take Lucy and Happy for a mission to get some food money and Lucy's rent money he guessed but now it seemed they were about to be drawn into another epic adventure.

Either way he was still all fired up.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a feeling that Stella was definitely his and Lucy's future daughter as crazy as it sounded. It wasn't the first time they encountered a time traveler and seeing Stella only made him want to protect the future even more.

He wasn't entirely sure about how he felt about being a dad somewhere in the future or being mated with Lucy but he couldn't help but kind of…like the idea.

He loves being around Lucy and she's one of the best friends he's ever had. He loved seeing that beautiful smile on her face and all the more when he was the one making her smile and vowed to hurt anyone who made her or anyone else he cared about cry.

He felt like a part of him was ripped to shreds when her future self died right in front of him and he couldn't help but notice how it seemed like she was right next to him since the day they met and things...Just didn't seem right without her anymore. Was this love?

Natsu walked up to her as he watched Stella launch herself into her arms, giggling and smiling as bright as all the stars in the sky. Lucy looked surprised at first but quickly relaxed letting the girl get settled the gentle smile that he loved to see on her face.

Oh man, anymore of these feelings and he would have to declare himself as a pervert.

He noticed how both Mira and Lisanna winked at her before walking away.

Okay, now he knew both girls for too long to not know they were probably planning something or doing their usual teasing. Either way he wanted to stay out of it.

Happy flew towards him from his spot near, Carla

He guessed Gramps had a few announcements.

XOXO

Gajeel was annoyed.

He expected to find Metallicana and maybe that Salamander's dragon as well only to find a couple of snot-nosed kids.

What was up with that?

"Alright, children it seems that our young visitors have a bit of a problem," Master Makarov said as he looked between the little girl, Stella and the young boy next to him, "for now treat them kindly until we can find a way for them to get back home."

"Oh and one more thing," he added with a snicker, "this you man informs me that he's Gajeel and Levy's future son, please welcome Stella Dragneel and Sage Redfox."

WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!

So far now he found himself surrounded by Salamander and his cat, bunny girl, Wendy and her cat, lily, and the two kids that they had saved. It took forever for everyone in the guild to calm down after that announcement. Many guild members wanted to know what the kids knew about their future while others just didn't want to believe it. Jet and Droy for example were in denial.

Others had a hard time accepting it simply for the fact that this meant there was an upcoming storm and hadn't they saved the world enough times by now?

Gajeel didn't care he was always up for a brawl.

It was getting late now and there was hardly anyone left at the guild at the moment.

They were all looking over Levy's shoulder as they each tried to get a good look at the book she had found. Why did this seem familiar?

"So if you guys did in fact come from the future….along with the dark guild after you,"Levy questioned looking at each kid, "how'd you pull that off…considering the eclipse gate is the only form of time travel magic that we've heard of…and those were destroyed."

Time magic was a rare magic to come by and it involved a lot of very powerful magic to do it. She doubted a couple of kids could be powerful enough to pull it off.

"Not to mention the eclipse gate was a combination of Zeref's dark magic…..and celes…," Lucy said quietly letting her words trail off into a murmur unsure of what all of this means for her and any other celestial spirit wizard.

The only other one that she knew of is Yukino and she's in Sabertooth.

Natsu glanced at the blonde.

"What was that, Lucy," he asked.

Lucy blushed, she thought her relationship with Natsu was simple but now she wasn't sure how she should react to him. I mean how do you act around your best friend only to find out that he might be the father of your future children.

"N-nothing," she replied.

Could she or anyone able to use celestial magic be somehow connected to the darkest wizard of all time? There was no way…..right?

"We had some help from Yukino and Master Sting's kid, what was her name again…," Sage paused before continuing, "oh yeah…Selena…but Ryuu, Stella's older brother did most of the work."

"O-older brother," Lucy questioned

Did her just say Yukino and Sting get together….well; she guessed she could see it. She's happy for them if all of this just turns out to be a crazy dream or misunderstanding,

"Two kids," Levy teased.

Stella nodded pulling out what seemed to be a necklace from under her shirt. It looked like a crystal lacrima that seemed to glow and reflect every color of the rainbow. The mages felt the magical power radiating from it.

She placed it in Lucy's hand.

"Mama can hold it for safe keeping," she said.

Lucy stared down at it in her hand before storing it safely around her neck like Stella had done previously.

"That's an eclipse lacrima; we were told that it has tons of leftover magical residues from the eclipse gate" Sage said, "so far we've only been able to have people with some sort of celestial magic been able to use it…."

"What I still don't understand, Sage, is why…why did guys travel back and time," Levy asked, "both of you are still so young…what exactly happened in the future."

"Young," he said, "no offense, mom but war knows no age and as soon as Serpent Shadows stepped into the picture, they declared war and there's no way we're letting them gain the upper had again."

"We," Wendy questioned, "is there more kids who came from the future?"

"Seven of us came all together…the two of us, Ryuu, Violet, Blake, Raiden, and Asuka," he said, "we tried to bring more but some had to stay home and protect from there…we got separated once we finally made it here, time travel's still pretty tricky…I wouldn't be surprised if some of landed in Crocus or Hargeon somewhere."

"Asuka," Pantherlily questioned, "wait, then that means…"

Carla nodded, "she must be all grown up by now."

There was silence…either way they will all have to find the other kids and come up with a game plan.

"Oh and look at this, mama," Stella said going into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper.

"What's it say," Happy said looking over her shoulder.

Lucy read, "_Beware when the light burns out and all the world's darkness returns…"_

_To be continued-Chapter 5: Seeking the Shadows_


	5. Seeking the Shadows

Chapter 5: Seeking the Shadows

_Previously:_

"_What I still don't understand, Sage, is why…why did guys travel back and time," Levy asked, "both of you are still so young…what exactly happened in the future."_

"_Young," he said, "no offense, mom but war knows no age and as soon as Serpent Shadows stepped into the picture, they declared war and there's no way we're letting them gain the upper had again."_

"_We," Wendy questioned, "is there more kids who came from the future?"_

"_Seven of us came all together…the two of us, Ryuu, Violet, Blake, Raiden, and Asuka," he said, "we tried to bring more but some had to stay home and protect from there…we got separated once we finally made it here, time travel's still pretty tricky…I wouldn't be surprised if some of landed in Crocus or Hargeon somewhere."_

"_Asuka," Pantherlily questioned, "wait, then that means…"_

_Carla nodded, "she must be all grown up by now."_

_There was silence…either way they will all have to find the other kids and come up with a game plan._

"_Oh and look at this, mama," Stella said going into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper._

"_What's it say," Happy said looking over her shoulder._

_Lucy read, "Beware when the light burns out and all the world's darkness returns…"_

"_Young," he said, "no offense, mom but war knows no age and as soon as Serpent Shadows stepped into the picture, they declared war and there's no way we're letting them gain the upper had again."_

Now:

Levy couldn't seem to get Sage's words out of her head. She was preparing for the day in her room in Fairy Hills and her mind kept going back to the young boy and…Gajeel. If he was their son then he most defiantly took after him.

'But if all of this is true…I would have never wanted for my own child or perhaps children to see war, Sage or anyone else's at Fairy Tail,' Levy thought to herself as she brushed her hair and put on her headband.

She grabbed one of her messenger bags, filled it with books she thought might help and headed out the door to the guild.

Sage spent the night at Gajeel's place while Stella stayed with Lucy but now that she thought about Natsu and Happy probably stayed with them anyway.

It was no secret that Natsu liked to crash at Lucy's place anyway in fact most the members of her team would randomly show up anyway but Natsu's the only one bold enough to sleep in her bed. Maybe they did have that type of relationship.

On the way she spotted Erza and Juvia, they were probably headed to the guild as well. She ran to catch up with them briefly wondering if she should tell them that it was possible if their future kids came to the past as well. She knew Juvia is still very much in love with Gray and she heard about that Jellal guy that Erza is in love with. So she wondered if they could have also gotten with the men the wanted in their future kids were among the ones that came from the past.

"Juvia, Erza wait up," she called to them catching up to their pace, "I'm assuming you two are headed to the guild."

**Meanwhile in Hargeon:**

A young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties who wore western attire entered the nearest bar she's seen in the strange port town. She knew that the place she wanted to go to wasn't far from here but she had to find the rest of her young charges before that happened.

She sat at the front of the bar not missing the looks and glances she received from the few of the men present. Some of their eyes looked up and down her body, appreciably.

She signed inwardly.

Perverts.

She was a western beauty just like her mom. She had long dark green almost black hair that went down to her waist that was pushed back into a loose French braid at the end and purple eyes and wore a fuchsia cowgirl hat, atop that was a lighter fuchsia, a jean jacket, a white pleated skirt, and black cowgirl boots to finish the look. One also couldn't miss the two magical pistols at her sides in the holder.

"What will you have, lady," the bartender asked coming over to her, wiping an empty glass as he did so.

"Just a cold beer," she said.

He nodded as he prepared her drink and handed it to her.

"You know we don't really get many westerners around here…what brings you to our small port town," he asked eyeing her pistols at her waist, no doubt they were the kind that only a mage with sharp shooting could wield.

"There's a mission I have to complete along with a few kids that I need to keep track of," she said taking a swig of her drink, "tell me…have you heard of a guild called Serpent Shadows?"

The man suddenly appeared nervous, turning away for her reaching for something hidden from sight of all the customers coming in and out of the bar "serpent shadows…..no….I can't seem to recall that mage guild?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the woman smirked making a move for her guns just as the man was about to attack her with a poison covered blade.

The other occupants of the bar froze along with the man, she had all of them right where she wanted them.

"Never said it was a mage guild," she said as a magic circle appeared over the end of her guns and she pulled the trigger.

**Approximately 15 minutes later.**

The same young woman excited the bar smiling from ear to ear, two of her younger companions that came with her were behind her in a instant as they had waited outside for her in case she needed backup. One male and the other female.

The boy was handsome and looked to be around the age of thirteen or fourteen and had platinum blonde almost fully white hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a black tank top and deep gray jeans with plenty of tears and a chain on the side pocket, black combat boots, and a distinctive navy blue jacket with fur trimmings that he wore on his shoulders but didn't have his arms through the sleeves.

The girl appeared to be younger than the boy by a year or so and had a very bold deep violet hair the hung all the way to her mid-back and sharp brown eyes. She wore light armor from Heart Kruez over a skin tight black t-shirt, red pleated skirt, knee high boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"What's the damage," the boy asked her as they followed the young woman throughout the capitol never missing a step.

If you looked closely than you could see his eyes glow just a bit like a lightning flash.

"There were about 8 members there," the young woman said, "they weren't them though…they were just a sub dark guild like the old Eisenwald guild from the stories we heard when we were younger…none of them were sure of exact location of the guild we're looking for.

The purple haired girl nodded.

"So even back then….or now as I should say they hid among the shadows and are only ever seen in glimpses," she said.

The boy growled.

"Just like a snake," he said.

"Oh calm down Sparky," the young woman said, "we have a few good leads."

The girl nodded as the boy signed at the nickname.

"We should focus on locating the others and then head to Fairy Tail," the purpled haired girl decided.

"Of course, you remember there scents eh Sparks," said the young woman.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Asuka."

To be continued- Chapter 6: Coping Dragons


End file.
